


Eighty-Two Days of Winter

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Post Orgasm Torture, Vancouver Canucks, lots of sedin/edler stuff whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A on-going collection of drabbles. (These span from the start of the 2013/2014 season to present. May also include drabbles written via prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grass - Eddie/Roberto

**Author's Note:**

> These works are fictional, written only for entertainment purposes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 'grass' and I suppose this just happened.

Eddie laughs, writhes, eyes fluttering shut as Roberto rolls him over - the sun particularly blinding. He struggles for a moment, knowing despite his weight disadvantage he has height on his side and limbs far too lanky to be subdued. He stops resisting when Roberto's mouth finds his, a messy affair of teeth and tongue.

Eddie sighs into it, admitting defeat in the form of a errant smirk that plays over his lips as Roberto stares down at him. 

"You're an idiot," the other says and Eddie only rolls his shoulders in a shrug as he squints up into almond eyes.

"Takes one to know one, no?" He all but giggles - he practically squeals when Roberto descends upon him, hands finding purchase in tousled hair, teeth nibbling his jaw. A groan escapes him as Roberto licks his way down his neck, hips pressing against him in the most obscene of ways. 

His eyes fall shut again, he hisses as Roberto palms him through his jeans, hand working snug between their bodies. He grips the grass at his sides in desperation when Roberto leans over him, nose brushing his ear. 

"Giving everyone a free show," he teases, rutting against the swede; Eddie rips the grass from the soil, his sudden moan easily swallowed by Roberto.


	2. Still - Henrik/Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written after the OT win vs the St Louis Blues where David Backes went after Daniel post game winning goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still by Daughter the inspiration for this drabble.

Daniel can handle himself, Henrik knows that and he's not surprised when his brother fights off his embrace and pushes him away. It's a natural reaction, Daniel isn't weak but in the solitude of the dressing room Henrik can see Backes' punches don't agree with his twin. He's flustered, eyes only just losing their redness after taking knuckles to the nose.

He tries again, placing cool palms against searing skin, moving slow as though he's dealing with a wild animal. Daniel scowls, Henrik doesn't back down. It takes several seconds, moments that seem to drag before his brother gives up, gives in and falls into his arms. "We won." He says pointlessly. Daniel knows that, the entire team does, it's just the only words he can find right now.

Daniel nods against him, "I know," comes the reply. He sounds so tired, drained and then some. Henrik shifts, manipulating as he pushes his brother till he's sitting. 

He leans down, fingers searching Daniel's face for any damage, index traveling down his twins nose. All the while Daniel watches him, eyes seeming shockingly blue, the bit of pink still present providing contrast. He smiles, bows his head- they come close, mouths hovering a hairs-breath away. Daniel both comes to him and guides him, a hand pressing to the back of Henrik's neck, drawing him down, their teeth don't clash, there's no urgency, just lazy movement as they pour the last dregs of energy into the kiss. 

Henrik licks his lips when he pulls back. He wishes he had more in him but he's running on nothing so the kiss will have to suffice.

"You okay?" He asks as if nothing happened.

"Yeah," Daniel replies- on the plane neither take notice of Roberto, who, with a knowing smile, invites Alex to sit with Eddie and himself; they're just happy with the privacy, fingers intertwined (partly for Henrik's comfort) as the plane climbs into the darkness.


	3. Past the Limit - Henrik/Alex Edler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post orgasm torture anyone?

Alex has played this game before, however, that doesn't mean he's ever liked it. Henrik has a way with him, leading him on with kisses far sweater than any candy in order to manipulate him. Kneeling with his arms bound tight, rope work spanning across his forearms like some odd work of art- where Henrik learned that he doesn't know -he's at the others mercy. His cock is heavy between his spread legs, a vibrator buzzing against the head where the eldest Sedin has rigged it to stay, Alex pants, glares with barely masked irritation at the ginger. He plays these games, but he's not particularly fond of them, still, he can't deny the spark of anticipation when Henrik nibbles at his earlobe, the way knowing fingers fondle his balls. He shuts his eyes and leans back, twitching as orgasm shoots through him- the vibrator doesn't stop and he grits his teeth as he groans in agony. 

“Ten minutes this time,” Henrik breathes, a hand finding his hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. He gasps like a fish out of water as Henrik kisses the newly bared flesh. And as always there's no defence against the digits that rub him raw in time with his screams.


	4. Shifters - Henrik/Alex Edler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by someone who said orca shifters. However, I went and messed around and wrote this little short thing about the pods captain returning. Fun little universe though.

Home was ahead, beyond the roads and past thick forest. Henrik sucked in deep breaths of cool, crisp air, the hair on his forearms standing on end as salt tainted the icy breeze. As the trees gave way he began to shed his clothing, dropping everything but his shoes by the time he'd reached the water. The Pacific reached out as far as the eye could see, cold water churning, restless with his return. 

He waited, naked, exposed and when they finally appeared- spouting water at the surface, he slipped his shoes off. Massive forms swam effortlessly into the cove, a few of the younglings hanging back. He smiled as a familiar form came into view, swimming with far more vigor than the others. As it drew dangerously close to the ragged rocks that made up the shore it disappeared, a moment later resurfacing blonde and trembling. 

Sleek bodies turned knowingly, heading back to the entrance of the cove, Henrik paid no mind to them. He rushed to help Alex who grappled with the rocks, pulling him out of the water. No words were exchanged as the sopping wet blonde embraced him. Their lips met in the middle, teeth clashing in their haste. Salt mingled with the warm mint of Alex's lips, Henrik allowed himself to drown in it. 

When at last they pulled apart they were panting. “I missed you,” Alex said, words spilling from his mouth in swedish. 

“I missed you too,” he replied, closing any distance left between them. He nuzzled the others cheek, pressing his nose into wet hair. “Danny is well?” 

Alex nodded, pressing back into Henrik, sighing at the warmth the other possessed. “Everyone is well,” he answered softly, kissing Henrik's shoulder. “We all just miss our captain.”

A chuckle rumbled in his throat.

“Well I'm home,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Alex again. “And soon enough I'll join them.”

Their embrace changed, the rocks a suitable enough spot for their reunion. 

“The water won't do,” Henrik explained feverishly. “I need you here, like this.”

Alex arched despite the pebbles digging into his back, his hands falling to the base of Henrik's neck, pressing to short ginger hair. 

“I'm not the only one whose missed you,” he laughed. “Roberto, Zack, Ryan- oh, everyone- “

“They can wait,” Henrik said as he stared down at Alex. Blonde hair was messy, damp and still soaked eyelashes framed blue eyes. He bowed his head as he positioned himself, hands cradling the others hips. “Will you have me?” He asked suddenly, afraid of the answer.

Pale lips fell open.

“Hank...” Came the shuddered reply and Henrik feared the worst. It'd been a long time coming, years too long Henrik realized now. Asking Alex to be his was, well, the pod expected it. Hands found his face, raising his gaze to meet a pleased expression. 

“Who will be our witness?” Alex asked. 

“The ocean,” Henrik breathed and time seemed to slow as he pressed into the blonde. Alex whined, the moan catching in his throat. 

“Yes,” he cried, fisting red hair as they began to rock. “I'm yours.”


	5. Thank you - Eddie/Alex Edler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random drabble plus random pair written post game vs St Louis Blues.. I don't know.

And maybe Alex was pushing the boundaries- then again maybe he wasn't, Henrik certainly didn't seem to care, too busy tending to Daniel. Eddie reeked of sweat, a testimony to how hard he fought to keep them in the game, still, Alex didn't mind. His fingers crawled along the goalie's sides, teasing beneath the soaked underarmour he wore. Eddie spoke softly, swedish spilling from his lips like a prayer: "Tack själv," he sighed, leaned back into Alex. 

And maybe Alex was pushing the boundaries- then again maybe he wasn't, Eddie certainly didn't seem to care, preoccupied by Alex's lips on the nape of his neck. 

"You're welcome," Alex murmured as his hand dipped into Eddie's briefs. He smiled against salty skin and felt the full body shudder that wracked the goalies body. He rested his chin on Eddie's shoulder from his position behind him, shutting his eyes as he pictured the faces Eddie was making as he began to squeeze chest rumbling moans from gasping lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack själv - Thank you (or so google translate tells me)


	6. Head - Henrik/Alex Edler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun.

Henrik rarely gives head, whether it's the after taste of spunk in his mouth or how vulnerable it makes him he doesn't know why. On occasion, however, he kneels between Alex's thighs and draws rose tinted flesh from the confines of tailored dress pants. His strokes are shallow, his teeth slipping behind his lips as he takes the head. It rests patiently between tongue and palate, twitching only as saliva wets Henrik's mouth. 

When he moves, applying suction as he pulls back, Alex shakily exhales. Minutes crawl by, his jaw not yet protesting, his lips however reddened with his efforts. Alex's hand find the nape of his neck, encouraging him – Henrik is no stranger to how the other likes it, and so he sucks in a breath before plunging deep. 

A gentle palm holds him, even as his eyes water, Alex's well endowed cock sliding into his throat with near no effort. Another hand in his hair is meant to calm him, help him ignore rising panic— it's both better and worse when Alex releases him and he pulls away only to fall down again. It's easier to accept it but Alex pushes a bit more, testing his limits and if Henrik's mouth wasn't stuffed full he would've tasted bile. He chokes, eyes squeezing shut as tears stream down his cheeks. Alex withdraws swiftly, letting Henrik cough and spit and once again gain his bearings. 

When again Henrik's mouth descends Alex gives him the reigns, content to pet his companion and simply enjoy that sweet tongue lapping at his cock. It takes minutes more to bring him close, and it's then he pushes past Henrik's tongue, delving far deeper than before. Henrik's jaw aches badly now, and his breath is running out, he stares desperately up at Alex through his lashes. Fingers stroking his throat and he swallows with great difficulty, choking a second time. Saliva drips down his chin, his eyes blurred with tears and yet somehow despite his distress he feels Alex shoot into his throat.

Dregs of semen sit heavy on his tongue when Alex pulls out and he thinks to spit it into the trash can but instead settles with washing it down with a near by glass of water. He's a mess but no worse for wear, though he is shocked when Alex kisses him, tongue just barely invading his mouth, much kinder than the organ that held residence there seconds before. 

He smirks, pushes back with a dominance not shown whilst sucking Alex's dick. His lips are quite bruised but it doesn't stop him from pillaging the blonde swede. When Henrik pulls back and begins to shed his clothes on his way to the shower he wonders on a scale of one to absolutely revolting what Alex rated tasting his own come.

And that made everything completely worth it.


	7. Birthday - Henrik/Eddie/Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After OT loss to Anaheim. Pairings came along due to the vid where Daniel mentioned a possible dinner date with himself, Henrik and Eddie in the future for Eddie's birthday. No dinner is mentioned in this drabble but I wanted to write the threesome based off how tired they looked playing the Ducks. I don't know.

They're heavy with fatigue, though charged with the smallest of hints of arousal. Getting their clothes off is a battle, fingers fumbling with buttons and zippers – Henrik doesn't mind Daniel pinning him, and chuckles when the other fights to pull his crisp dress pants off; he gets them eventually. Eddie is perched on the edge of the bed, long limbs folded beneath him, he watches with half lidded eyes, a spike of uncertainty and want shooting through him when the twins lips connect. It's a sloppy affair, Henrik catching Daniel's bottom lip with his teeth to halt the messy kiss that leaves his brothers saliva at the corner of his mouth. 

They glare at each other before Daniel is released and he rolls away with a sluggishness Eddie would never guess could plague him. Henrik beckons him a second later and he goes, crawling over the bed, blushing like some lovesick puppy, and settles himself on Henrik's lap, straddling the gingers hips. They seem so narrow now that Eddie places his self proclaimed stork legs on either side.

Daniel slithers up behind him from no where, arms wrapping around his bare chest, merely holding him. Lips descend on his shoulder and a soft moan seeps from him. Henrik's moving now too, hips rolling up, just finding friction between Eddie's legs, against his thighs, anything. Heat crawls up Eddie's neck and down his chest to pool in the pit of his stomach, a warm pleasant tension that floods his entire being. He smiles. 

Somewhere between Henrik's lazy thrusts and Daniel's mouth on his back and neck they topple over. Exhaustion has set in, he's comfortably curled around Henrik, enveloping the smaller swede as Daniel shuffles around in the background. When he returns a sheet is tugged over them and Eddie feels Daniel nuzzle against him, their legs get tangled and Daniel's nose – rather cold for some reason – is pressed just behind his ear. 

It's a nice feeling, holding and being held. They fall asleep that way, Eddie wound around Henrik, Daniel snug around him. A win would've been nice but this, in all honesty, is one of the better birthday gifts he's received – he yawns – if not the best.


End file.
